villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vixen (Robbie the Reindeer)
Vixen is a female member of Santa Claus's sleigh team, the ex-girlfriend of Blitzen, Robbie's former love interest and the neutral secondary antagonist of the 1999 Robbie the Reindeer film Hooves of Fire. She is voiced by Caroline Quentin in the original British version and Leah Remini in the American redub. ''Hooves of Fire'' Vixen is first seen as the second reindeer (first being Prancer) Blitzen introduces to Robbie, who takes an instant liking to her. She is later seen in Reindeer Lodge's living room with Prancer watching an advert for the upcoming Reindeer Games before Blitzen arrives and asks them to help him make Robbie's time on the Sleigh Team hell. Vixen guesses that this is about Robbie's father Rudolph and along with Prancer listens to Blitzen rant on about how despite he himself being Captain of the Sleigh Team for years, Rudolph is the still famous one just because he saved the day for Santa one time. Vixen says that at least Rudolph got out of Coldchester (calling it a "frozen hole") and says he was a smart reindeer but before she can say his name, Blitzen silences her, Prancer, Donner and Tapir, due to him hating to hear the name. Vixen is later seen at Santa Claus's party with the rest of the sleigh team where she is seen telling Robbie that she was sent flowers and that she knew that they were from him because they were cheap before walking off in disgust with Robbie saying that it was all the money he had. She is then seen in Reindeer Lodge after Robbie's departure telling Blitzen that it's a cold night and if only someone would "stoke her fire" to which he then joins her upstairs saying it would be rude not to and that Christmas has come already. She is then seen months later at The Reindeer Games with Blitzen who is not pleased when he sees Robbie there and panics when he sees how fast he is when he rescues Baby Claus from being crushed by one of The Three Ten Tonners so Vixen says she will deal with him. She goes over to Robbie and tries to use his crush on her to stop him competing in the games as she wants Blitzen to win so he becomes famous and takes her out of "this dive" (meaning that she has grown tired of her job and living at the North Pole and wants to live elsewhere). However Robbie reveals that he is going to compete in the games and try to win and when Vixen questions on how he can talk to her now, he claims that he has grown up and can talk to anyone he likes now but it is then shown that he has now fallen for Donner and stutters around her much to Vixen's dismay and says that Robbie has no taste before leaving. After finding out that Blitzen used drugs to cheat in the games, Vixen tells him as he is arrested that he's chucked (British slang for dumped) and is last seen hitch hiking out of Coldchester. Appearance Vixen has white fur, brown eyes and short dark brown hair with long antlers with three points on each one. At Santa's party, Vixen wears a tiara and black lipstick and The Reindeer Games, she wears a pink vest with black stripes on the sides. Quotes *Charmed I'm sure (Vixen's first line) *This is about his dad, isn't it? (Vixen on Blitzen's hatred of Robbie) *At least Robbie's dad got out of this frozen hole. He was a smart reindeer that Ru... (Vixen talking about Rudolph before being stopped by Blitzen) *Party at Beardy's house *Well, this is a room with some animals in it. (Vixen to Blitzen at Santa Claus's party) *I was sent a bunch of flowers today, Robbie and I knew they were from you. Do you know how?. Because they were cheap. *It's a cold night, Blitzen. If only someone would stoke my fire. *Robbie, let's not beat about the bush. You love me, you'll do anything to please me. I don't want you to run in the steeplechase. There, that's sorted out, must go (Vixen trying to use Robbie's crush on her to stop him from taking part in the steeplechase). *No, no. How it works is: Blitzen wins, he gets famous, he gets me out of this dive and... You spoke to me. Robbie you can't speak to me because you love me so much. What are you up to.? *You have no taste. *Incidentally, you're chucked (Vixen dumps Blitzen). Gallery Imagevixen1.jpg imagevwst.jpg|Vixen with her fellow sleigh team members imagevltb.jpg|Vixen listening to Blitzen talking about his hatred of Rudolph Imagertrhofvapltbrarf.jpeg|Vixen and Prancer listing to Blitzen's rant about Rudolph. Imagevdptgbbfnsrfn.jpeg|Vixen, Donner, Prancer and Tapir gagged by Blitzen for nearly saying Rudolph's name. Imagevap.jpg|Vixen and Prancer Imagevdr.jpg imagevwrad.jpg|Vixen with Robbie and Donner at Santa Claus's party imagevttsr.jpg|Vixen trying to use Robbie's crush on her to stop him from taking part in the Steeplechase imagev1.jpg imagev2.jpg imagev3.jpg Imagertrhofvdbfudtcits.jpeg|Vixen dumps Blitzen after discovering that he used drugs to cheat in The Steeplechase. Imagertrhofvhooc.jpeg|Vixen hitchhiking out of Coldchester. Trivia *It seems that Vixen was successful at hitchhiking as she is never seen nor mentioned in Hooves of Fire's sequel films Legend of the Lost Tribe and Close Encounters of the Herd Kind. *Vixen is similar to Pamela Wells as both were the girlfriend of their film's antagonist (Blitzen and Mick McAllister) and both were the love interest of the protagonist whom they weren't interested in (Robbie and Scott Howard). Both later try to use the protagonist's love for them to their advantage, only to fail as the protagonist was now in love with their female friend (Vixen tried to use Robbie's crush on her to stop him competing against Blitzen in The Steeplechase, but failed as Robbie had fallen in love with Donner whilst Pamela tried to get Scott to be with her after he won the championship basketball game, but he snubbed her and went to Boof instead). *Throughout most of the film, it seemed Vixen and Blitzen were only colleagues. But it was only after Robbie quit the team when their relationship was revealed to be romantic. *Vixen is neutral through the the film as she didn't help Blitzen with his plan to get Robbie off the team and gets annoyed at his rant about Rudolph. The only times she acted cruel/villainous was rejecting Robbie for sending her cheap flowers and later tying to use his crush on her to stop him competing against Blitzen in The Steeplechase. Category:Female Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sophisticated Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Non-Action Category:Inconclusive Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant